<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weihnachtszeit - Familienzeit...? by TurelieTelcontar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861405">Weihnachtszeit - Familienzeit...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar'>TurelieTelcontar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tatort Stuttgart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste gemeinsame Weihnachten von Thorsten und Sebastian naht. Vermutlich. Wenn Sebastian das mit seiner Mutter geklärt bekommt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weihnachtszeit - Familienzeit...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian legte den Hörer auf, und Thorsten fühlte den Stein in seinem Magen. Er kannte den Ton, den Sebastian während des Gesprächs benutzt hatte. Und dazu der Dialekt, der plötzlich aufgetreten war – beides zusammen ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Sebastian hatte mit seiner Mutter telefoniert.</p><p>Seiner Mutter, die, wie aus dem Gespräch erkennbar war, ihren Sohn und die Enkelkinder zu Weihnachten bei sich haben wollte. Und die immer noch nichts davon wusste, dass Sebastian nicht mehr Single war, sondern mit einem Kollegen zusammen. Einem männlichen Kollegen. Der fünfzehn Jahre älter war als ihr Sohn. Und damit näher an ihrem Alter als an seinem.</p><p>Dabei hatte Thorsten sich auf Weihnachten gefreut. Seit langem mal wieder das erste mit einer Familie. Das erste gemeinsame Weihnachten mit Sebastian. Und dass Maja und Henri sich auch angekündigt hatten, war ihm ganz recht gewesen. Es hatte den Eindruck von Familie noch verstärkt, immerhin mochte er die beiden und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn auch mochten.</p><p>Andererseits, dass Sebastians Mutter Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen wollte, war auch verständlich. Immerhin war es ihr erstes Weihnachten seit dem Tod ihres Mannes, und Sebastian hatte auch keine Geschwister, die sie besuchen könnten.</p><p>Thorsten seufzte innerlich, bemühte sich, den Kloß der Enttäuschung herunter zu schlucken, und ein gelassenes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Gerade rechtzeitig, Sebastian drehte sich bereits zu ihm um. Mit diesem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, den er grundsätzlich und immer dann hatte, wenn er Thorsten um etwas bitten wollte, und nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte.</p><p>Thorsten sah ihn nur gelassen an. Natürlich hätte er das Gespräch eröffnen können. Aber zum Einen  fühlte sich das so an, als würde er Sebastian zum Reden drängen. Und zum Anderen – vielleicht fing Sebastian tatsächlich an, vor Verlegenheit auf der Lippe zu kauen. Und das war ein Anblick, den er sich wirklich nicht nehmen wollte. Tatsächlich zeigten sich die Zähne auch, wenn auch nur kurz, bevor Sebastian dann doch das Gespräch eröffnete.</p><p>„Das war meine Mutter.“</p><p>Thorsten hütete sich, einen sarkastischen Kommentar dazu zu geben, und nickte stattdessen nur. Die Zähne tauchten wieder an der Lippe auf.</p><p>„Sie hat wegen Weihnachten gefragt...“ Sebastians Stimme driftete vorsichtig ab.</p><p>Jetzt sollte er etwas sagen. Aber was? Er wollte Sebastian nicht anlügen, sagen, dass das völlig okay wäre, wenn sie Weihnachten nicht zusammen verbringen würden. Aber Sebastian Stress machen wollte er auch nicht.</p><p>Nach kurzem Zögern kam ein, wie er hoffte neutrales, „Und?“ aus seinem Mund.</p><p>„Und – ich werde heute Abend zu ihr fahren.“</p><p>Das war jetzt nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Wollte Sebastian ihr endlich von ihnen erzählen? Denn das war ja die einzige Interpretation.</p><p>Sein Zögern und seine Unsicherheit mussten auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen sein. Denn Sebastian setzte entschiedener hinterher: „Ich will sie Weihnachten nicht allein lassen. Aber ich bin mit dir zusammen. Auf keinen Fall werde ich dich Weihnachten allein lassen!“</p><p>Thorsten merkte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich hoben, auch wenn er nicht umhin konnte, bereits dunkle Befürchtungen zu hegen. Ein ungemütliches Weihnachten mit der Quasi-Schwiegermutter war jetzt auch nicht sein Traum. Aber es tat gut, zu wissen, dass Sebastian ihn selbst für seine Mutter nicht ignorieren würde. Und dass Sebastian ihn nicht in eine feindliche Atmosphäre bringen würde – darauf musste er wohl einfach vertrauen.</p><p>Den Abend verbrachte Thorsten damit, die Wohnung zu saugen, Staub zu wischen, und zu putzen. Es war reine Beschäftigungstherapie, dessen war er sich bewusst. </p><p>Aber Kochen und Geschirr verräumen war nicht notwendig gewesen, da er für sich alleine auf dem Heimweg eine Pizza mitgenommen hatte, und sie dann prompt von Hand und aus dem Karton gegessen hatte. Eine Angewohnheit von früher, die er zuletzt kaum noch hatte. Er kochte eigentlich gerne, nur für sich alleine hatte sich das immer so trostlos angefühlt, und ihn an andere, bessere Zeiten erinnert. Insofern hatte er sich, nachdem er mit Sebastian zusammen wohnte, mit Vergnügen wieder auf das Kochen gestürzt.</p><p>Aber diesen Abend war er beschäftigt, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Sebastian wohl machte; was er seiner Mutter erzählte. Er wusste immerhin, wie sehr Sebastian an seiner Mutter hing, und ein Grund, warum er nie darauf gedrängt hatte, dass Sebastian ihr von ihnen erzählte, war ja, dass er Angst hatte, dass Sebastian vor die Wahl gestellt wurde zwischen seiner Mutter und ihm. Nicht zuletzt, weil er Befürchtungen hatte, wie der sich entscheiden würde.</p><p>Um sich von diesen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, hatte er Musik aufgelegt und ihre Wohnung geputzt.</p><p>Anschließend hatte er die Kartons mit dem Adventsschmuck hervorgeholt; es war hauptsächlich Sebastians. Er selbst hatte seinen damals, nach Susanne und Lilli, verschenkt. Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran. Und später hatte er nur wenig nachgekauft. Im Gegensatz zu Sebastian, der zwar auch nichts von den gemeinsamen Sachen mit Julia mitgenommen hatte, aber doch seine Wohnung immer adventlich geschmückt hatte, schon weil ja die Kinder zu ihm kamen.</p><p>Dazu kamen dann noch ein paar neue Sachen, die sie gemeinsam gekauft hatten, oder auch die Kugeln, die er erst vor kurzem gekauft hatte, um sie mit Sebastian zusammen aufzuhängen. „Ein richtiger Romantiker“, wie Sebastian ihn gerne aufzog. Trotz aller Befürchtungen, die er hegte, bis Sebastian kam und Schluss machte, oder zumindest das gemeinsame Weihnachten absagte, würde er davon ausgehen, dass sie es wie geplant zusammen feierten. Und bald war der erste Advent, und da wollte er die Wohnung geschmückt haben!</p><p>Er hing gerade eine Gruppe von Kugeln an die Wand über der Anrichte, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Er atmete tief ein und pinnte die Kugeln fest. Dann drehte er sich um und wartete, was Sebastian sagen würde.</p><p>Sebastians Schritte auf dem Parkett klangen zögernd genug, dass Thorstens Herzschlag nicht gerade ruhiger wurde. Thorsten konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Kein Teenager mehr. Er war definitiv aus dem Alter raus, in dem er wegen seiner Beziehung Panik schob. Oder sollte es zumindest sein.</p><p>Sebastian kam auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen leicht geistesabwesenden Begrüßungskuss. Sein Herz schlug immer noch schnell, aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Sebastians Verhalten war normal. Er war in Gedanken noch nicht ganz da, aber es war zumindest nichts schlimmes, nichts, was Thorsten Sorgen machen müsste. Erleichterung, und ganz einfach Sebastians Nähe machten seinen Herzschlag schneller als üblich.</p><p>Aber deutlich beruhigter als zuvor konnte er dann doch nachfragen: „Und, wie war‘s?“<br/>
Sebastian schaute ihn an. Immer noch etwas in Gedanken, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, und schließlich meinte. „Gut. Sie war nicht mal besonders überrascht. Vielleicht hat Maja, oder Henri schon mal was gesagt.“ Und dann, mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken „Ich hab sie für Sonntag zum Essen eingeladen.“</p><p>Thorsten wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Natürlich, es machte Sinn, dass sie sich kennen lernten. Einander „beschnupperten“, bevor Sebastians Kinder auch dabei waren und Weihnachten auf dem Spiel stand. Vielleicht sogar den Ablauf der Feiertage besprachen.<br/>
Andererseits erzählte Sebastian oft genug von den Kochkünsten seiner Mutter, dass Thorsten jetzt doch etwas mulmig wurde. Heute war Freitag, bis übermorgen musste er sich überlegen, wie er Sebastians Mutter beeindrucken konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Schneller als gedacht war Sonntag mittag. Nach einiger Überlegung hatte er sich entschieden, Schollenfilet zu machen. Nichts, das Sebastian von seiner Mutter her kannte, und also auch nichts, womit irgendjemand leicht direkte Vergleiche anstellen konnte. Natürlich hatte er sich vorher erkundigt, dass Frau Bootz nichts gegen Fisch im allgemeinen und Scholle im Speziellen hatte.<br/>
Sebastian hatte ihn anfangs leicht belustigt angesehen. Der konnte das unbeschwert abtun, er würde Thorstens Eltern nie kennenlernen müssen, dazu war es ein paar Jahre zu spät. Aber immerhin hatte er dann, ohne Thorsten aufzuziehen, getan, worum der ihn bat. Momentan war er damit beschäftigt, das Bad zu putzen.</p><p>Natürlich war seine Reaktion vermutlich albern und übertrieben. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und sollte sich vor dem berüchtigten „Eltern kennenlernen“ nicht wie ein Teenager fürchten. Andererseits, zum Einen hatte er das noch nie tun müssen. Susannes Eltern kannten ihn schon als Jungen, immerhin war sie seine beste Freundin seit der Schulzeit gewesen. Zum zweiten stand so viel gegen ihn. Sein Geschlecht, sein Alter, dass er ein Kollege Sebastians seit vor dessen Scheidung war. Julia verstand sich gut mit Irmgard Bootz, und irgendwie konnte er nicht umhin zu befürchten, dass sie die ältere Frau beeinflusst hatte. Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Julia ihm zumindest einen Teil der Schuld am Scheitern ihrer Ehe gab. Weil er Sebastian dazu anstiftete – oder zumindest nicht davon abhielt – so viel Zeit bei der Arbeit zu verbringen. Oder vielleicht auch, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass er Sebastian von Anfang an attraktiv gefunden hatte. Dass da was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Nicht, dass sie daraufhin gehandelt hätten, aber vielleicht hatte es doch zur Entfremdung der beiden beigetragen.</p><p>Auf jeden Fall hatte er mehr als genug Grund, sich Sorgen um die Reaktion seiner fast-Schwiegermutter zu machen.</p><p>Er ließ einen letzten prüfenden Blick durch die Küche schweifen. Das Gemüse war im WOK, der Fisch war bereit für die Pfanne. Der Feldsalat war geputzt und wartete darauf angemacht zu werden.  Die Croutons waren schon gebraten und standen sogar in einer Schüssel auf dem Tisch.</p><p>Er hörte wie Sebastian ins Schlafzimmer ging, sich umziehen und sah auf die Uhr. Alles war im Zeitplan. Jetzt konnte er schnell unter die Dusche und sich umziehen, dann sollte alles bereit sein für die Ankunft des Gastes.</p><p> </p><p>Als es an der Tür läutete, streckte er die Hand nach dem Fisch aus. Zog sie wieder zurück. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, den Fisch sofort in die Pfanne zu tun. Würde das nicht so wirken, als wollte er direkt zum Essen übergehen, um den Abend bald hinter sich zu bringen? Auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass dieser Eindruck wohl gar nicht so falsch war. Er wünschte sich wirklich, der Abend wäre bereits vorbei, und er hätte den ganzen Stress hinter sich. Aber gerade weil es stimmte, wollte er den Eindruck dann doch nicht erwecken. Dementieren konnte er ihn ja nicht mehr, wenn er geweckt worden war.</p><p>Stattdessen ging er eben mit leeren Händen Richtung Tür, ihren Gast zu begrüßen.</p><p>Sebastian hing gerade den Mantel seiner Mutter an den Haken, als Thorsten unter die Tür trat.</p><p>Die Frau sah Thorsten an, immerhin hatte er sich nicht angeschlichen. Sie war, obwohl Sebastian ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie inzwischen kleiner geworden war als früher, immer noch größer als Thorsten. Neben der Größe hatte Sebastian offensichtlich auch die Statur und die Haarfarbe von ihr geerbt – zumindest soweit Thorsten das im Licht der Diele beurteilen konnte. Die Haarfarbe fand er besonders beeindruckend, immerhin waren nur leichte Strähnen von Silber zu sehen. Strähnen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass die Haare ungefärbt waren, und dass sie also tatsächlich wenig ergraut war. Und da Sebastian ein spätes Baby gewesen war, war sie doch immerhin merklich älter als Thorsten. Eine Tatsache, die er doch irgendwie beruhigend fand. Immerhin war er selbst knapp alt genug, um Sebastians Vater zu sein. Eine Tatsache, die er eher versuchte zu verdrängen.</p><p>Sie betrachteten einander kurz, bevor Thorsten ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung gab.</p><p>„Guten Abend Frau Bootz. Ich bin Thorsten Lannert. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen.“</p><p>Irmgard Bootz musterte ihn kurz, bevor sie ihm die Hand entgegen streckte.</p><p>„Nennen Sie mich Irmgard. Und danke für die Einladung.“</p><p>„Thorsten.“ Er führte sie in das Esszimmer. „Kann ich einen Wein anbieten? Oder etwas anderes zu trinken?“</p><p>„Erst mal ein Glas Wasser. Den Wein nehme ich dann gerne zum Essen.“</p><p>Als er ihr das Glas brachte, fragte er „Sind Sie hungrig? Wollen wir gleich essen?“</p><p>Sie sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an, das die Verwandtschaft mit Sebastian unglaublich auffällig werden ließ, meinte aber nur: „Ich könnte durchaus essen.“</p><p>Von da an lief alles glatt. Er legte den Fisch in die Pfanne, machte dann den Salat an und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Bis alle mit dem Salat fertig waren, war der Fisch dann auch gerade richtig. Das Gemüse war warm gestellt worden und auch genau richtig.</p><p>Die Unterhaltung war spärlich, zu beschäftigt waren alle mit Essen, und bezog sich hauptsächlich auf die Themen Essen und Weihnachtstraditionen. Familie, Vergangenheit und Beruf wurden tunlichst vermieden.</p><p>Irmgard machte den Eindruck, das Essen zu genießen. Von dem Fisch blieb praktisch nichts essbares auf dem Teller, und vom Gemüse nahm sie mehr als einmal nach. Vor dem zweiten Mal zögerte sie allerdings sichtlich. Auf eine Art, die die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Sebastian und ihr noch mehr erkennen ließ. Auch die Mimik war nämlich so typisch für Sebastian, dass Thorsten an sich halten musste nicht aufzulachen. Als allerdings die Zähne auf der Unterlippe auftauchten, konnte er sein Lächeln doch nicht ganz unterdrücken.</p><p>„Sie können gerne noch nehmen. Es ist wirklich genug da.“ wies er hin.</p><p>Sie lächelte zurück.</p><p>„Ja, ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob noch mehr Besuch erwartet wird. Aber es ist wirklich sehr lecker.“</p><p>Thorsten bedankte sich mit einem Nicken für das Kompliment und entspannte noch etwas mehr. Es schien wirklich, dass Sebastians Mutter ihn mochte.</p><p>Beim Dessert (Zimtparfait mit Rumtopffrüchten, letztere beigesteuert von Irmgard Bootz, selbst gezogen und eingelegt!), musterte sie ihn noch einmal länger, bevor sie schließlich bemerkte.<br/>
„Ich bin froh, dass wir einander endlich kennen lernen. Darauf warte ich jetzt schon ein paar Wochen. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht besonders begeistert war, dass Sebastian mir solange nichts von seiner neuen Beziehung erzählt hat.“</p><p>„Du wusstest es?“ Sebastian sah sie entgeistert an. Anscheinend war ihm das genauso neu wie Thorsten.</p><p>„Sebastian, ich wusste es sofort als ich dich bei deinem Besuch vor sechs Wochen gesehen habe. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich den ganzen Besuch lang erwartet, dass du mir erzählst, wen du kennen gelernt hast.“ Eine kurze Pause, bevor sie mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln fortfuhr.</p><p>„Nachdem du nichts gesagt hast, habe ich Maja und Henri bei ihrem nächsten Besuch vielleicht ein bisschen ausgehorcht. Natürlich, ich war etwas überrascht als ich gehört habe, dass es wohl dein Kollege ist, aber andererseits doch nicht sehr.“</p><p>„Mama?“</p><p>„Naja, ich hatte einfach ab und an mal ein Gefühl. Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, deinen Thorsten endlich kennen zu lernen. Aber nachdem wir uns jetzt das ganze Essen durch gesiezt haben, wollen wir nicht du zueinander sagen?“</p><p>„Gerne.“</p><p>„Gut. Dann könntest du vielleicht die Tasche aus der Garderobe holen? Ich weiß, eigentlich übergibt man das Mitbringsel am Anfang. Aber nachdem mein lieber Herr Sohn mich so lange auf die Folter gespannt hat, konnte ich nicht anders als mich ein bisschen zu revanchieren.“</p><p>Thorsten nickte verständnisvoll, warf Sebastian einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und ging die Tasche zu holen. Er widerstand der Versuchung, hinein zu schauen, aber immerhin erfuhr er recht bald, was Irmgard Bootz mitgebracht hatte.</p><p>„Ihr habt keinen Adventskranz, habe ich gehört. Maja fand das doof, und wir haben überlegt euch einen zu machen. Also, von Maja und mir: Ein Adventskranz für euch.“</p><p>Es war ein hübscher Adventskranz. Traditioneller als Thorsten ihn vielleicht selbst ausgesucht hätte, aber immerhin nicht knallig bunt; und dass er von seiner quasi-Stiefmutter und quasi-Stieftochter kam, machte ihn gleich noch schöner.</p><p>„Und wegen Weihnachten – ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr kommen würdet. Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn ihr Weihnachten lieber zu zweit feiern wollt...“ sie ließ die Worte leicht auslaufen.</p><p>Thorsten sah Sebastian an, der ihm die Entscheidung überließ.</p><p>„Wir kommen gerne. Es wäre sowieso nicht zu zweit, Maja und Henri sind ja auch da. Und ich habe gehört, dass Weihnachten bei dir auf dem Land sehr schön sein soll.“</p><p>Sie strahlte ihn an.</p><p>„Prima. Einzelheiten können wir ja noch besprechen. So wie die Traditionen, die keiner missen will. Es soll ja für alle ein schönes Weihnachten werden. Vielleicht wollt ihr ja nächsten Sonntag zu mir zum Essen kommen? Dann können wir das vor Ort und in Ruhe besprechen.“</p><p>Sebastian und er sagten zu.</p><p>Und mit wirklich allen Spannungen aus der Welt schmeckte die zweite Portion Dessert noch einmal so gut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>